Was waren wir so arrogant
by Alinija
Summary: Severus reflektiert über den Krieg der Muggel


Disclaimer: Die verwendeten Personen gehörten alle JKR. A/N: Ich weiß, viele nervt dieses Thema an, aber nach der letzten Nacht gehen mir diese Gedanken nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Ich bin nicht gegen Amerika oder für Saddam. Aber ich bin gegen diesen Krieg und ich habe Angst. Im Krieg gibt es keine Gewinner, wir alle werden verlieren und jeder Tod eines Menschen ist ein schwerer Verlust. Auch für jene die vermeintlich weit weg wohnen. 

Eure Alli  20.03.2003

**Was waren wir so arrogant.**

Wir waren so blind zu glauben, die Zaubererwelt wäre unabhängig. Wir haben uns auf die Schulter geklopft, wegen unserer ach so tollen Überlegenheit. Kümmerten uns nur um unsere eigenen Probleme. 

Voldemort. 

Ja, er war der Schrecken der Zauberer und Hexen in dieser Zeit. Er war grausam, ein widerliches bestialisches Monster, aber wir haben ihn besiegt. Am Ende starb er durch die Hand des Jungen, den er selbst töten wollte. Total unspektakulär, als hätte es keine Mühe gemacht. In diesem Kampf wurde nicht ein Zauberer mehr getötet. Und Harry Potter bekam keinen Kratzer ab. 

Die Bedrohung war besiegt und wir feierten.

Wir waren frei und das Leben wurde wieder ungefährlich. Besonders für mich. Endlich musste ich nicht mehr töten oder dem Ruf folgen. Nicht mein Leben für die Spionage aufs Spiel setzen. Vor lauter Freude über mein neues Leben umarmte ich sogar Dumbledore herzlich. Der alte Mann hat gelächelt. Er war froh, mich endlich gelöst zu sehen. Die Dunkelheit war aus mir gewichen. Immer hatte ich daran gedacht, mich nach dem Sturz Voldemorts zu töten. Weil ich mit der Schande nicht mehr leben wollte. Mit der Schuld nicht leben konnte.

Doch ich fühlte mich frei. Mein Leben hatte gerade erst begonnen.

Ein knappes Jahr lebten wir friedlich und bald sprach niemand mehr von den Schrecken der vergangenen Zeit. Wir wollten sie vergessen. Genossen unser Leben und unsere Magie.

Aber der eigentliche Schrecken hatte schon lange begonnen.

Mit unserer Zauberei ließen wir die Muggel im Unglauben unserer Existenz. Muggelschutzgesetze wurden erlassen und das Ministerium für Zauberei war stolz sie durchsetzen zu können. Die Muggel müssen vor unserer Gesellschaft geschützt werden. Sie können sich ja nicht gegen uns wehren.

Wir beobachteten sie, lächelten über ihre Unfähigkeit, der Magie nicht mächtig zu sein.

Aber wir hatten uns geirrt.

Die Muggel waren mächtig. Und am Ende haben sie uns besiegt, noch immer ohne von unserer Existenz zu wissen.

Ohne Magie schufen sie Maschinen, Waffen und Krankheiten. Ihre Wissenschaft trieb sie voran, in den eigenen und den unsrigen Untergang.

Und dann bekriegten sie einander.   
  
Der Hass in ihren Augen ließ sie blind werden. Die Anfänge, des Krieges, bekamen wir nicht mit. Wohl einige Zauberer und Hexen, die in der Muggelwelt lebten, sahen sie, aber die meisten werteten diese „Streitereien" als Nichtigkeiten ab. Sollten sie sich doch gegenseitig umbringen. Was hat das mit uns zu tun? Wir besiegen unsere Feinde und sie die ihrigen.

Dann wurden die ersten Stimmen laut. Die ersten unruhigen Worte gesprochen. Der Krieg in der Muggelwelt weitete sich aus.

Wir waren blind zu glauben, er würde vor uns halt machen. Alle waren blind. Das Ministerium, Auroren, Ladenbesitzer, Handwerksleute, Lehrer, Mütter, Väter, Dumbledore und ich.

Der letzte Krieg konnte uns nichts anhaben. Wir konnten uns vor ihren Waffen schützen, hielten uns bedeckt. Es wurde nur wenige Zauberer damals getötet. Im letzten großen Krieg der Muggel. Und diese waren nur unvorsichtig gewesen. Leichtsinnig.

Wir würden diesen auch überstehen.

  
Mit Bomben fing es an. Sie prallten an den magischen Schutzschilden ab, ließen uns lachen. 

Das Lachen erstarb, als sich eine riesige Wolke am Himmel über London erstreckte. Sie war wie ein Pilz, fast schön anzusehen. Aber London gab es nicht mehr. Kein Palast der Königin, keine Einkaufstraßen, keine Winkelgasse, kein Ministerium.

Alle waren sie binnen Sekunden ausgelöscht worden.

Die folgenden Waffen gaben uns den Rest. Heiße Feuer, wie aus dem Inneren der Sonne geholt. Es fielen unbekannte Wörter. Maschinengewehre, Handgranate, Kampfflugzeuge, Neutronenbombe, Napalm.

Die Waffen waren stärker als früher. Unsere Magie hielt nicht lange. Sie war dem nicht gewachsen. Und bald waren wir mitten drin. Aber wir sind nicht gewöhnt anzugreifen. Wir verteidigten uns. Ohne Erfolg.

Nach und nach starben die Zauberer und Hexen und zurück blieben verlassene Ruinen.

Das Land liegt in Schutt und Asche. Muggel-, wie Zaubererwelt und ich bin mir sicher, dass es auf der ganzen Welt so aussieht. Überall sind sie gestorben.

Wir haben uns zurückgezogen, die letzten die überlebten.

Lange Zeit war Hogwarts ein Schutz. Wir verschanzten uns dort. Zitterten gemeinsam. Hielten uns an den Händen, wenn der Boden erschüttert wurde.

Dann kam erst das große Übel.

Die Muggel nannten es biologische Waffen. Die Menschen erkrankten und starben einfach weg. Auch nach Hogwarts kam die Krankheit. Wir konnten so schnell kein Gegenmittel finden. Wir hatten keine Chance die Kinder zu schützen. 

Jeder Atemzug beinhaltete ein Stück des Todes.

Und das erste Kind das starb, war Harry Potter.

Auch er war zu arrogant gewesen. Der Junge, der alles überlebte, niedergestreckt von Muggeln. Welch Ironie.

Wir verließen Hogwarts. 

Es steht seit dem leer. Ein Seuchennest, gefüllt mit Leichen von Schülern und Lehrern.

Heute sind wir in der Nähe der Westküste, in Höhlen. Ein paar der erkrankten konnten wir retten. 

Zurück blieben 14 Schüler, ein Lehrer und eine weiße Eule. 

Was mit dem Rest der Zaubererwelt ist, weiß ich nicht. Wir versuchen einfach zu überleben. So lange es geht. Ich gebe noch immer Unterricht, aber ich glaube kaum, dass ein Zaubertrank zum Säubern von Tischplatten von Interesse ist. Ich unterrichte nun das Überleben. 

Es gibt keine Häuser mehr, keine Rivalitäten. Keine Reinblüter, oder Muggelgeborene und nie war ich bei meinen Schülern so beliebt wie heute.

„Severus, Mynna kann nicht schlafen. Ich schaffe es nicht, sie zu beruhigen."

Erschöpft stand ich auf und folgte der jungen Frau. Hermione war gerade 17 geworden, aber sie war kein Kind mehr. Sie war eine starke Frau geworden und ohne ihre Hilfe, hätte ich es nicht geschafft. Ich wäre an dem Tod der vielen Kinder zerbrochen. Sie gab mir Mut und Hilfe. Auch sie unterrichtet nun. Heilkunde. Sie war gut darin. Ich versuchte sie freundlich anzulächeln, meine Lippen kannten diese Form kaum. Sie sind nur ungewohnt verzerrt. Aber Hermione weiß das ich es ernst meine.

Ich ging zur kleinen Mynna und nahm sie in die Arme. Sie drückte sich an mich und weinte in meinen Umhang. Nach einigen beruhigenden Worten schlief sie ein. Ich hielt sie noch einen Moment fest.

„Sie liebt dich wie einen Vater." Flüstere Draco Malfoy neben mir.

Ich schaute ihn erstaunt an.

„So wie wir alle. Dad." Draco umarmte mich. „Gute Nacht!"

„Schlaf gut, Draco!" Der junge Mann legte sich schlafen und ließ mich nachdenklich zurück.

Ich hatte keine Hoffnung, dass wir lange überlebten oder dass es besser werden würde, aber wir würden weiterkämpfen. Für unsere kleine Familie, für die Magie und die Zaubererwelt und weiter gegen unsere Arroganz, niemals eine Gefahr zu unterschätzen oder zu glauben Krieg wäre weit weg, wenn er doch so nah vor der Haustüre herrschte. 

-End


End file.
